Why her? Why not me?
by Ayatesuri-Sama
Summary: Satoshi liked her, Mitsukuni liked her, Takashi liked her, but Yasuchika clearly didn't like her. No Mary-Sue. SatoXChika, metions or hints of other pairings. Rated M for 'epiloge'. OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Satoshi liked her, Mitsukuni liked her, Takashi liked her, but Yasuchika clearly didn't like her.

Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran Host Club nor do I own 'You belong with me'.

Enjoy! ^-^

-Why her? Why not me?-

A new girl arrived at class 3-A Ouran middle school.

And Yasuchika was not pleased about that. But let's begin from the start….

"Pupils, please welcome our new student Kurioshi Hotsuda. She comes from Germany."

Ever guy felt their jaw drop, expect Yasuchika. Sure, she was beautiful. Long blond hair; shining blue eyes – full of innocence.

But Yasuchika only glared at her. He didn't like her and he doesn't know why. He sighed and looked over to his cousin, only to get mad. Satoshi was almost drooling. He kicked him.

"And you scold at me for being rude? You are practically drooling over her!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Satoshi snapped out of it and grinned over to him. "Jealous, little cousin?" he started to tease, only to get kicked again.

"Why the hell should I be je-"  
>"Kurioshi please sit next to Morinozuka Satoshi." <em>What?<em>

"Y-yes, Sensei." A shy voice answered and with that, that _thing_ as Yasuchika described her went over to sit next to HIS cousin. Or maybe he was overreacting…

Satoshi and Kurioshi talked a while during the lesson and Yasuchika was being ignored.

After school Yasuchika was frustrated because his cousin ignored him all the time. He sighed and wandered through the school halls. He somehow ended up at the third music room. He sighed again and opened the door.

"Welcome!" Rose petals were flying into his face. He blinked. "Oh, it's just Chika-chan." He heard his brother say, but he was too frustrated to even fight with him. "Did you want to fight or why did you come?" now his brothers came to the door without his Usa-chan, odd. Yasuchika shook his head and just went in and sat down, his head hanging.

Mitsukuni looked worried. He glanced at Takashi and then back to Yasuchika, he never saw his brother that desperate. "What's wrong, Chika?" Mitsukuni now sat next to his brother, an arm around his shoulders.

"I's Sa'shi…" Yasuchika mumbled low and hid his face in the shoulder of his brother. Now something was really up if he acted like that. Yet, Mitsukuni understood him, even with his mumbling. "What did that idiot do now?" he asked softly. "It' tha' girl…." He once again mumbled and somehow a dark aura surrounded him. "What girl, Yasuchika?"

"It's that damn Kurioshi Hotsuda girl! She… She just appeared and steals him from me!" he now yelled. The other hosts looked over at the younger Haninozuka with surprise. Only Kaoru smiled knowingly. 'I knew it...' Since Kaoru first saw Yasuchika and Satoshi together did he knew that Yasuchika seemed to be closer to his cousin, more than many people thought.

Mitsukuni grinned. "Show her to me and I can tell if she is a rival for you." He winked and stood up._ Wait.. What?_

Takashi also stood and walked behind Mitsukuni. "Fine. Follow me.." Yasuchika mumbled. Damn, he was that desperate? He shook his head and walked to his classroom where probably Satoshi and this _thing_ were. He yelled at himself in his mind for acting jealous.

Once they were in his class, Mitsukuni analyzed that girl "and you are worried?" He walked over to her and greeted her. "Hello, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Satoshi-kuns older cousin."

"H-hello Senpai, I'm Kurioshi Hotsuda." A shy and timid voice answered.  
>"Mitsukuni, Taka-bro, what are you doing here?" Satoshi asked confused. "Ah, Yasuchika said you had a new student and we wanted to meet her." Mitsukuni grinned and wandered over to Takashi. Said Kendo champion picked his cousin up out of habit. Yasuchika grumbled and glared at his brother.<p>

"Kuri-chan, now that they are here, I want you to meet my older brother Takashi and my older cousin Mitsukuni. Both are seniors at Ouran High School." Kurioshi nodded and looked over to Yasuchika, blushing all the time. Satoshi followed her gaze. "Oh! You haven't met my younger cousin and best friend properly. Yasuchika be polite and come over to introduce yourself!" Yasuchika just glared at him and went over with clenched teeth. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hotsuda-kun." He gritted out. "Nice to meet you, too Yasuchika-kun." Yasuchika felt a vein pop.

"I didn't allow you to call me by my first name, did I?" he growled.

"YA-SU-CHI-KA!" Satoshi growled and pulled his kendo stick out from its hidden place. "Stop being rude to others, damnit!" and with that, another beating session began. 

"Stop it"

_THWACK_

"Ouch! Damnit!"

_THWACK_

"Stupid Satoshi!"

_THWACK_

_THWACK_

"Geez! Fine! I'm sorry Hotsuda-kun, I would be honored, if you would call me by my first name!" Yasuchika yelled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "I hate you, Satoshi…." He mumbled and left the room.

Satoshi blinked and looked over to his brother and cousin. "….."

"Satoshi.. I think you overdid it this time." Takashi commented. Satoshi hung his head. "I should apologize."

"No, let him cool down. It wouldn't be a good idea to bother him now. His pride is hurt." Mitsukuni was serious for once. Satoshi nodded.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun? Would you like to show me the school?" Kurioshi asked and looked over to him. Satoshi nodded and grinned.

The next day Yasuchika went to school with a bruise on his cheek and bump on his head. He went into his classroom and sat down. 'I hate this subject…' He now had art and his sensei had the weirdest ideas..

After 15 minutes the classroom was filled and the teacher came in.

"Morning class! Today we are going to draw portrays of each other. Please select a partner."

Yasuchika looked over to his usual project partner only to find Satoshi already discussing with that Kurioshi girl. His mood darkened.  
>"Yasuchika-kun, would you partner with me?" He glanced over to the owner of this voice and smiled at Suriotoshi. Yasuchika nodded his yes and they started to work. After 20 minutes they were done and didn't know what to do.<p>

"Nee, Yasuchika-kun, why aren't you working with that idiot of my brother? (1)" Suriotoshi asked. Yasuchika groaned and put his head on his desk. "If you haven't realized dearest cousin, you're brother is utterly and completely in love with this Kurioshi girl." Suriotoshi fell out of the chair from laughing. Everyone looked over to the both of them.

"What are you laughing about!" Yasuchika yelled and glared at his other cousin who was still at the ground and laughing his ass off.

A few minutes and curses from Yasuchika later, Suriotoshi finally managed to calm down. "It's just… that you actually think that Satoshi falls in love with someone… only after a day … and… and… that 'JEALOUS' is practically is written all over your face." Suriotoshi explained during chuckles. Yasuchika glared at his long-haired cousin and flipped him off. Suriotoshi only grinned and drew another portray but now it was from that Kyo guy from Class 2-A in the high school section (2).

Yasuchika grinned and then started to draw something else.

When the bell rang he was snapped out of his trance from Suriotoshi. "Nice Picture of Bro that you drew there. I bet he would like it." Yasuchika looked like a deer in a spotlight and looked down to see that he, indeed, drew his cousin. He frowned and threw it away.

Karate club couldn't come earlier…

His other lessons flew by fast and finally his beloved karate club came.

Yasuchika entered the dojo only to find the other members already training under Satoshi's commando. "Nee Satoshi, thanks for taking over while I had to discuss something with the teacher." A smile tried to get on his face, but he fought it off. Satoshi looked over and nodded while grinning. During the training, Yasuchika noted a few things about his cousin.

First, he always furrowed his eyebrows when concentrating during a battle. Second, he fought with a passion he never thought his cousin had.

And yet, he couldn't feel mad that this Kurioshi girl was at the karate club. Yasuchika frowned and continued to train, only with more force.

"Oww! Captain! I know you go hard on us, but please, don't try to break my arm!" Yasuchika snapped out of his rage and looked at his club mate. "W—I'm sorry Kaito, my mind was somewhere else. Okay guy, you are finished for today!" he announced. "Hai, Sensei!" And with that the others left.

Yasuchika sighed and started to pick up a few dummies that went flying in his rage. 'Why does that girl bother me that much?' He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his cousin starting to help him. He jumped when he felt a larger, rougher and warmer hand touch his. He looked to the owner of the hand and blushed. 'And now, why am I blushing?'

"Sorry Chika-chan!" Satoshi grinned and withdrew his hand. 'No… don't pull your hand back…' Yasuchika eyes widened because of his own thoughts and began to frantically tidy the dojo up. Satoshi blinked 'did I do something wrong?' he thought.

-Why her, why not me?-

In the evening Yasuchika was done with his patience. He sat in the bath tub to relax; the whole bathroom was foggy from the hot water. The large bathtub filled to the rim with bubbles and hot water. Yasuchika sighed and slid more in the bath tub to his shoulders. 'Why am I so bothered by this girl? Why am I jealous? It's only Satoshi… my older, annoying, overprotective, mean, cute cousin… Wait… cute? Stop right there, Yasuchika Haninozuka!' He frowned and clenched his fists in the water. "I'm sick of it…" he mumbled. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Suddenly Satoshi came in.

"Eh, Yasuchika? Sorry, I thought this one was available." He casually said as it were nothing. But Yasuchika thought otherwise. He blushed and slid deeper in the water. "Satoshi. OUT. NOW!" He yelled. Satoshi ducked out of the room when a soap came flying his way. In the hallway Satoshi tried to process what just happened. 'Why is he so embarrassed about me seeing him naked? We even took baths together when we were younger.' Just then it clicked WHAT happened and his face became a furious red.

The weeks continued like the following: Yasuchika was uncomfortable around Satoshi and Satoshi ignored Yasuchika. About seven weeks passed like that and Yasuchika became more and more desperate.

He was now sitting in his class when his class president made an announcement. "Hey guys! We are making a festival in two weeks, thanks to the Host Club!" Yasuchika took interest in this and continued to listen. "It's going to be a dance festival with your own choices. Gender isn't important. So even two guys can dance together!" A few girls cheered that they're going to see some boys loving. Yasuchika blushed slightly. "At the end of the festival, there's going to be a queen and king! So let's plan and thank Suou-senpai!" Yasuchika groaned; he knew it. Only that blond idiot could suggest such things. He hid his face in his arms and sulked.

"Haninozuka-kun?" A shy voice asked. He looked up to see his vice-president looking at him with a clipboard under her arm. He looked at that clipboard and smiled. "You don't need to ask. I'll help you gladly." He honestly answered and signed his name in. His Vice-president smiled and nodded her thanks. Then she went and asked others.

"Wow, what was that? Did I see a ghost or did you just sign your name up for helping?" Suddenly Satoshi's voice appeared next to his ear. Yasuchika jumped and turned around to glare. "Don't do that! You know I hate it, when you surprise me like that." Yasuchika grumbled and then remembered his cousin's question. "And yes, I DID sign me in for helping. Just because you spend your whole time with your girlfriend? I can change, too. Thank you very much." He snapped and turned back. "Wait.. What? My girlfriend? Okay Chika. I didn't get the memo that I have a girlfriend, but certainly you did." He snapped back. It was the first time he ever snapped back at Yasuchika.

"Just leave me alone, stupid." He saw Suriotoshi walking in the class…. In a dress? He did lose the bet with Kaoru…

"Hey Suri! Come over here!" Yasuchika yelled. Suriotoshi came over, looking grumpy. "What is it?" he asked and glared to Satoshi, daring him to say ANYTHING.

"Would you like to go to the festival with me?" Suriotoshi blinked. Once. Twice. "Sure… Why not? Just make sure that Kaoru-senpai isn't in my reach, because I swear, I WILL strangle him!" Yasuchika laughed, that was his cousin how he knew him. "Yeah, yeah. I'll tell his brother to keep him away."

Satoshi felt stabbed; his protégé is going to the festival with his older brother while Takashi gets to go to the festival with his protégé? Unfair.

"No Yasuchika. I forbid you to go with my brother." Yasuchika turned around fast and glared. Hard. "How dare you telling me what to do?" He stood up and stepped in front of Satoshi. He had to look up, because, after all, Satoshi was taller. "You may have been my best friend, but you aren't my father! So don't tell me what to do! I can protect myself and even if I couldn't, Suriotoshi would be by my side! So stay away from me and go make love with that damn bitch named Kurioshi, because I hate you!" With that Yasuchika pushed Satoshi back and stomped out of the room.

All eyes were on the Morinozuka-brothers. Everyone held different expressions: Shock, pity, surprise, anger, sadness but only one face had the worst: Satisfaction. Satoshi stood up, but moved no inch. He was too much in shock. Suriotoshi looked at him with anger and pity at the same time. He felt sorry for his baby brother to feel the hate of his best friend, but he was mad at him at the same time. He truly ignored Yasuchika a lot, because he spends the whole time with Kurioshi. Suriotoshi pulled out his cell phone to inform Mitsukuni that Yasuchika finally snapped. He was very sure, that his cousin was somewhere, breaking down.

And how Suriotoshi said: Yasuchika was sitting under a tree, crying. He felt bad for screaming at his cousin like that, but he couldn't take it anymore. He hated to be ignored in general, but being ignored by his, now figured out, crush was even worse for him. He pulled out his iPod he secretly carried around with him and plunged in his earplugs. "You belong with me" from Taylor Swift started playing and he subconsciously started to sing along.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers; dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you see-ee-ee_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

_You belong with me_

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans._

_I can not thinking this is how it ought to be_

_laughing on a park bench_

_thinking to myself_

_hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine,_

"_I know you better than that. Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?"_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers; dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_been here all along so_

_why can't you see-ee-ee_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

_Standing by you waiting at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know babyyyy_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

_You belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house, in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams._

_think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you,_

_been here all along so_

_why can't you see-ee-ee_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

_Standing by you waiting at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know babyy-yy-yy_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_have you ever thought just maybee-ee-ee?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"That was great, Yasuchika." His eyes widened and he looked up to his brother. "T-thanks…" He pulled out his earplugs and put his iPod away. "I heard about your outburst in your class." Yasuchika winced and felt his brother sit next to him.

"You think I should apologize, right?" Mitsukuni shook his head and sighed. "Our relationship has gotten better, don't you think?" Yasuchika looked at him and blinked, his brother was changing topics. He decided to get along with it and nodded. "While your relationship with Satoshi got worse." Mitsukuni looked at the sky as if he was talking to himself. "Yeah… And actually, I don't want that. He is precious to me. After all, he still IS my cousin…" He also looked at the sky.

"Have you ever thought about talking about that fact with Satoshi? I know he is dense, like his older brother, but he isn't stupid, you know?" Yasuchika looked from the sky to Mitsukuni and then at the ground. "No… I haven't. And I can't anymore, I destroyed everything." He hid his face in his arm. "I don't think you destroyed everything. I bet he still likes you." Silence settled between them.

"I don't want him to like me… I want him to love me…" Mitsukuni smiled, Kaoru was right. "Well, I think he does, like you said, you're his cousin, after all." But still he wanted to confirm himself or maybe just tease his brother. "I don't mean that!" Yasuchika looked back at Mitsukuni. "I want him to love me like I love him!" Yasuchika blushed and hid his face again.

"I knew it…" Mitsukuni said with affection and put an arm around his brother. Yasuchika thought about their conversation. "Wait." He looked up again. "What do you mean 'like his older brother', do you mean that you…" Yasuchika trailed off when Mitsukuni nodded. "Yeah, but I not only mean Takashi but Suriotoshi also. I mean, c'mon! He is totally in love with Tama-chan's cousin! (2)"

Yasuchika grinned at that and nodded his agreement. "What can I do?" He asked and rested his chin on his knees that were pulled up to his chest. "I mean, how should I live with the fact, that I have such feelings for my own cousin?"

Mitsukuni burst out laughing. 'Can't he stay serious for more than five minutes?' After two minutes, Mitsukuni settled down. "Sorry, but did you forget the fact, that you can marry your cousin? Even if you are the same gender. This law was made three years ago. (3)" Yasuchika looked dumbfounded. "Close your mouth, dear brother. Or maybe flies will invade your mouth." Mitsukuni giggled. Yasuchika laughed, too. "Thanks Mitsukuni. I used to hate you, but now we are close again. You lifted my mood clearly, thank you very much. And don't worry about Takashi-kun. Even that idiot will realize his feelings someday." Yasuchika stood and ran back to the school.

"Yeah he wi—Wait, What?" But Yasuchika was already out of hearing rage. Mitsukuni shook his head and started to walk back to the Host Club. He smiled. 'Maybe you're right, baby brother.'

A day later Yasuchika had more spirit. He walked into the third music room with a smile. Classes were long over and he often visited his brother when his clubs are finished.

"Hey Mitsukuni. I just stopped by to say hello." Mitsukuni looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, nice to see you. Would you like to stay? I bet this lovely ladies wouldn't mind." The girl squealed their agreement. Yasuchika smiled and walked over to where Mitsukuni and Takashi entertained their customer. He sat down and greeted the girls. "Hello princesses. I hope you really don't mind me." The girls shook their heads and started to ask him questions. Yasuchika answered honestly. Mitsukuni glanced over at Takashi and leaned at him. Now he could relax a bit.

Suddenly the door burst open and Satoshi walked in. "Aniki… I'm depressed." He mumbled when he was next to Takashi, just then he noticed Yasuchika. "Oh… You're here, too.." Yasuchika looked away so no one would see his tears. It still hurt to see his cousin, even if his spirits were raised.

"Ladies. Could you excuse me for a few minutes? I have to talk to my brother." Takashi spoke up and stood. The girls didn't object and continued as they were. Takashi pulled Satoshi into the changing room. "What is it, Satoshi?" Takashi asked once they were away from the others.

"I… I'm still fighting with Yasuchika and it bothers me. A lot." Satoshi replied and looked at his feet. Takashi smiled knowingly and put a hand on his brother's head. "You'll figure out what to do, Satoshi." Satoshi nodded. 'Takashi is right… I know what to do' A smirk was making its way on Satoshi's face.

The week passed eventless and the festival was coming. On the day of the festival Yasuchika was a bit nervous. "Chika-chan." He turned around to find Suriotoshi standing there, blushing. "Ano.. uhm.. About the fact to go together to the festival. I'm sorry. I have to cancel that." Yasuchika blinked at him and a grin was slowly forming on his face. "You got a date with Kyo-senpai, haven't you?" Yasuchika's question answered itself when Suriotohi's blush deepened. "I don't mind, Suri. I feel happy for you to be honest. We'll still see each other there." He winked. "Thanks for your understanding. I heard Satoshi still doesn't go with someone. You may ask him. He has been miserable without you."

"Tch, that guy doesn't need me. He got Kurioshi…" Yasuchika mumbled. Suriotoshi rolled his eyes. 'It's hard to get through that head. Ah… Poor baby brother. I feel sorry for him.' Suritoshi shrugged and went to bother Kyo. How he adored that little blond.(4)

Yasuchika sighed and thought about asking Satoshi. 'Nah… He wouldn't go with me anyway.'

Classes went by fast. The evening with the festival came and everyone was there in their most formal clothes. Yasuchika stood by one of the columns, leaning against it.

He watched everyone dance and talking, even flirting. He smiled a bit when he saw Takashi and Mitsukuni dance together, yet he had to rub his eyes to see Kyouya and Tamaki dance together. That was new to him, but he knew it would happen.

Somewhere else was Kaoru, watching his brother dance with Haruhi, a sad smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Yasuchika felt sympathize for Kaoru and looked around the room again.

Why was Satoshi there, alone? He tore his eyes away from his cousin. He watched Suriotoshi, in a dress, dancing happily with Kyo. It looked weird with Suriotoshi being 5'8" and Kyo being 5'5". He shook his head at the scene, but didn't look away. And Suriotoshi is supposed to be the younger and more feminine out of the two. Ah… Morinozukas are known for their height.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was tipped on his shoulder. He opened his eyes. Yasuchika looked up and saw Suriotoshi's face. "What is it?" Without an answer he was pulled to the dance floor and got twirled around.

After a few minutes of the dance, he got twirled around fast so that he was a bit dizzy.

Suddenly he was pushed into another chest. He looked up. "S-Satoshi…" he mumbled. Satoshi looked down at him, blushing a bit. He smiled and offered his hand to Yasuchika. Yasuchika blushed brightly. He hesitantly took Satoshi's hand and they started to dance. The song "You belong with me" started and Yasuchika looked to Mitsukuni who winked at him. 'Thanks, brother.' Everyone started to dance slower. Yasuchika snaked his arms around Satoshi's neck.

"Yasuchika? I'm sorry. For everything, the fact that I ignored you, for the fight… I… I lo…" he was interrupted when Yasuchika's lips crashed down at his own. His eyes widened but slowly closed. Mitsukuni grinned and cheered. Takashi also started to grin.

'The work was worth it.' Kurioshi thought and left the room. 'Good luck and don't mess up, Satoshi.'

-Why her? Why not me?-

(1)Suriotoshi is my OC and the older brother from Satoshi and the younger brother from Takashi. So he clearly isn't a mary sue char. _

(2)My friends OC. Kyo is the cousin from Tamaki and isn't a mary sue either, because he ends up with Suriotoshi xD

(3) I don't know about that one. I just know that you can marry your cousin in Japan. And I don't know when that was made, just bear with me.

(4)I find the fact amusing, that Suriotoshi is the 'uke' of this relationship and is taller by 3 inches. He has long hair and often has to cross dress ( either because he lost a bet or because he needs to act as a female ). So don't wonder about the part with the dress. ^^

I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review what was good and what I could do better. But no flames =.=

Critique is welcome :3


	2. Epilogue

I'm sorry guys for the awfully late epilogue! School and friends and stuff got me too busy ;~;! I hope you enjoy it 3

-Why her? Why not me? -

Truly, the evening flew by fast. Well, that's what happens, when you actually enjoy yourself, as Yasuchika discovered. Too bad some idiot decided to spike up the punch with a bit of alcohol. And also too bad, that Yasuchika was truly thirsty and ended drunk, very drunk. As a result, Satoshi had to carry his younger cousin home, not that he minded, of course. It was about 10 pm, when he had to carry him home.

Satoshi slowly made his way up to Yasuchika's room to put him in bed, unknown to him, his cousin was awake. Once he got his cousin to his room, he laid him on the bed. Slowly, he started to undress him for bed, only to get his wrist caught.

"Yasuchika, you're awake?", he mumbled. Yasuchika answered through pulling Satoshi down on himself. "Satoshi… I feel hot… It's unbearable..", Yasuchika slurred in his dazed state.

The mentioned Morinozuka gulped and looked down at his cousin, just what was he getting at? "A-And what d-do you have in your m-mind I should do?", he whispered, as not to make too much sound. Yasuchika grinned and sealed their lips in a tight lock, which soon became a wrestling of tongues. This was when Satoshi felt, what his lover meant, when he said, he was feeling hot. A bulge was steadily forming in his pants. A dark blush covered his cheeks in a few seconds. 'Damn… and why is this turning me on, too? Probably because he is like this because of me—' Satoshi couldn't finish his thought, because Yasuchika was steadily grinding against his hips.

A groan ripped through him, but he immediately shut his mouth – he couldn't… not while his cousin was that drunk…

Once again Yasuchika grinded against him and once again a groan was ripped from Satoshi's mouth. Fuck off, he could. At once he started to kiss his cousin furiously and started to grind back at him. Yasuchika moaned and pulled at his clothes. "U-Unfair, you still got your clothes on!", he mumbled in the kiss. His cousin only raised an eyebrow and started to undress himself. He sat up and admired Chika's body. 'He really is beautiful..', he thought with a blush on his face. Yasuchika was flushed from the alcohol, the arousal or from being out of breath, Satoshi couldn't decide. But he thought, that it was extremely sexy. After a small whine from Yasuchika, Satoshi began to attack his neck with nips and kisses. He made his way down the chest from his cousin, to his erection. At first he stared at it, unsure what to do. He simply shook his head and started to take it in his mouth. Yasuchika felt a shiver run down his spine and grabbed his lover's hair.

"S-Satoshi! M-M-More please!", he yelled and thrusted into his cousin's mouth. Satoshi gagged and released him. "Don't do that! I can't take it all at once!", he said through coughs. Yasuchika apologized and panted slightly.

Satoshi sighed and kissed him. After a while Yasuchika broke the kiss.

"What did you not understand at 'more'?", he asked.

Satoshi laughed and put three fingers at the mouth of the other. "Suck.", he ordered. And so Yasuchika did.

When he felt, that his digits where wet enough, he pulled them back and circled them around his love's entrance. "Relax and hold on to me", he whispered in his ear. Chika nodded and tried to relax while Satoshi slowly inserted a finger in him, yet he winced. Satoshi showered his face with kisses when he inserted more fingers, still Yasuchika whimpered and bit his lower lip – it hurt. Why was his cousin propping around in th- A loud moan was ripped from Yasuchika's lips when Satoshi finally found his cousin's prostate. 'There you are..', he smirked and pulled back his fingers, Yasuchika whimpered at the loss. "Are you ready?", he asked his love. Yasuchika nodded and once again tried to relax himself as Satoshi entered him.

Tears were streaking down his face, even when Satoshi was being very gentle with him, it still hurt. Former waited until he got the 'go on' from his love, even when it was really hard for him not to move. After adjusting to his cousin's size, Yasuchika gave the go. Satoshi slowly built up a rhythm, which was increasing the louder the moans of his beloved one got.  
>"S-Satoshi, I-I'm going to cum!", he moaned. The mentioned one nodded and sped up his thrusting. Both came with a moan and yell of the others name. Exhausted, Satoshi fell to Yasuchika's side. "T-That was.. fantastic..", he said through pants. Yasuchika only nodded and cuddled up to his side.<br>A few lasts 'I love you's were exchanged, before both of them fell asleep.

-Why her? Why not me?-

I'm so terrible sorry for the crappiness of this! D: But.. it's like 2 am here.. and I'm terribly tired So please forgive me, but I truly wanted to finish this, hope you enjoyed it anyway!

-bows-


End file.
